dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kusu
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant (formerly) Martial arts teacher (formerly) |FamConnect = Rumsshi (former superior/martial arts student) Gowasu (former superior) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Team Universe 10 (subordinates) Great Priest (father) Vados (sister) Marcarita (sister) Martinu (sister) Whis (brother) }} is the Angel of Universe 10 and was the attendant, and martial arts teacher of Rumsshi. She is a child of Great Priest. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Following her universe's defeat in the Tournament of Power, she is the sole surviving inhabitant left of Universe 10. Appearance Cus is a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair, just like the other Angels although she wears it as a long platted pigtails with a small forelock. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Like the rest of angels, she has a large light blue ring around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash. Personality Cus always gives advice to both Gowasu and Rumsshi for the difference between good and evil. However, watching clashes between good and evil gets her blood racing. She appears to have a flamboyant and rather showy attitude, as seen when she introduces the fighters of Universe 10 in a manner similar to a game-show host, revealing a more excitable lighthearted side. Though judging by her size and appearance she seems to be the youngest of the family of angels as she seemed to be more interested in dancing. In direct contrast to Mojito who is nonchalant and even smiling regarding the destruction of his universe and their gods, after Universe 10 was erased from the Tournament of Power, she quietly mourned the erasure of her superiors showing that she respected, cared about, and was emotionally attached to her gods despite her own life being spared, something that many if not all of the other angels have not been shown to have. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Due to the death of Rumsshi, his attendant was rendered inactive. However, this was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Shinjin's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus, and Whis. Universe Survival Saga Cus is seen alongside Rumsshi and Gowasu at the Zen Exhibition Match. She later used her staff, so Rumshii could communicate with the other Gods of Destruction without Beerus. A few hours before the Tournament of Power, Cus introduces Gowasu to Murichim and the rest of the warriors for Team Universe 10, and was later seen dancing with Murichim and his companions for Gowasu's video, who expected it to get a lot of views on GodTube. Cus is visibly saddened when Universe 10 gets erased, uttering Rumsshi's name in regret right afterwards. Power Being Rumsshi's martial arts teacher, she possesses comparable power to him, making her one of the strongest in Universe 10, and among the most powerful of the twelve universes. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Like all of the other fellow angel attendants, Cus is shown to have a staff which allows her to peer into other universes, teleport items at will, and several other very handy features. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Hiromi Konno' *English: TBA Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Cus' name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Cus' name is a pun on the alcoholic drink: Cusqueña (Peruvian beer). *In the cards revealing each angel's name and personality, Cus' profile depicts her without a halo. *Apart from the Great Priest, Cus is the shortest angel to have appeared. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Angels Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings